1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly, to a hinge structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as handheld computers, portable computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDA), have become more and more common. In general, the portable computing device uses a base unit and a display assembly configured for displaying the base unit to comply with user operation and viewing purposes. In particular, as touch display technology advances with years, in terms of the portable computers, touch screens have gradually become the basic equipments.
Taking the notebook computer as an example, a hinge between two bodies is used as a mechanism for causing movements of the bodies. However, once a touch screen is added, at the same time the bodies are expanded, the hinge still requires being able to support a force applied by a user on the touch screen. Nevertheless, the conventional hinge structure is easily prone to body vibrations when rotating the touch screen or operating the touch screen, thereby causing difficulties in operation.